


Out of your life again

by KristiLynn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Kissing, Season/Series 02, ignores canon harder than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy shares a moment with Angie before she leaves for California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of your life again

**Author's Note:**

> Lets be real here, this is how season 2 should have begun.

Peggy didn’t want to get out of bed, but the clock kept ticking closer and closer to the time her plane was to depart. 

“I have to go,” Peggy groaned as she tried to pull away from Angie’s embrace. 

“Why?” Angie asked pulling her close again. “Why.” she kissed her tricep, “Can’t.”she moved up to Peggy’s shoulder. “You take a later flight?” She finished her sentence with a toe curling kiss on the lips.

Peggy pulled away. “I told you, Jarvis is meeting my plane. I don’t want to just leave him there.”

Angie fell back on the bed as Peggy crawled out and began to get dressed. 

“Fine.” She dramatically threw her hand over her forehead. “Leave me here. Alone. Again. I see how it is.” 

“Stop.”

Angie laughed and then her expression turned serious and she propped herself up on her elbows. “Hey English,” Peggy turned and looked at her. “Promise me you’re not going to find some good looking California boy and forget all about me.”

“Forget you?” Peggy leaned down and kissed her. “I could never.”


End file.
